¡¿como me pasa esto si le odio!
by Shagilea
Summary: nuestro querido dumbledore cree que algunos alumnos necesitan un pequeño reajuste en cuanto a temas amorosos, por lo que se le ocurre hacer un juego en donde a los elegidos les obligarán a decir la verdad de una forma un tanto peculiar¡Quién pierda gana!
1. la brillante idea de Dumbledore

disclamer...los personajes de hp no son míos solo son de j.k. que nos los deja para escribir nuestros fics pero siempre aclarando que hp no es nuestro aunque ya tooooooda la población mundial lo sepa.

¡Harry! ¡¡¡Harry despierta!-le gritaba Ron mientras le tiraba un almohadón en la cabeza-¡llegamos tarde!¡¡llevamos sólo un mes de clase y llegamos tarde!

Vamos Ron...-dijo mientras bostezaba-no te pongas así que no es para tanto, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar-siguió este aún soñoliento mientras intentaba vestirse.

¡¡¡Venga! ¡coge tu ropa y vístete por el camino que no hay tiempo!

Y así un Ron desesperado y un Harry con la camisa abierta y los zapatos en la mano salieron corriendo por el castillo para intentar llegar a tiempo a clase.

¿Qué tenemos ahora?

Adivina...

No me lo pued...¡¡¡Ahhh!

Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había pasado ya era demasiado tarde, había tropezado con el pantalón al llevarlo bajo por no tener puesto el cinturón, y además había caído encima de su mochila lo que provocó que se rompieran los botes de tinta y se mancharan los deberes, pero por suerte él no había caído encima del charco de tinta.

¡Harry!¿Estas bien?-pregunto el pelirrojo intentando no reirse.

¡Pues claro que no estoy bien! ¡Y no te rías!-le reprochó este-como buen amigo deberías estar ayudandome a levantarme.-al decir esto volvió a tropezar con el pantalón y esta vez si que calló encima de la tinta.

Ron no aguantó más y se puso a reirse descontroladamente por el pasillo.

¡Blaise! ¡Pásame la mochila!- se olló que alguien gritaba por el pasillo.

¡Ahí va!-gritó otra voz-que sepas que esta es la última vez que te espero.

Que si, que si...¡la teng...¡¡¡waaaa!-lo que había pasado esque al ir corriendo, de espaldas, saltando, a la pata coja, haciendo un tirabuzón y...bueno sólo corriendo de espaldas y saltando no se había fijado enque en medio del pasillo habían dos chicos, uno riéndose en el suelo y el otro justo detrás/delante (estaba de espaldas) de él tirado en el suelo, a medio vestir, encima de un charco de tinta y protestando, así que sí, él no podía ser menos y acabó tan limpio como Harry.

Pero mira que eres patoso Draco- comenzó Blaise-con quién has...-no pudo acabar la frase ya que al ver el panorama se unió a la risa desenfrenada de Ron.

Tiene razón, eres un patoso Malfoy,¿acaso no miras por dónde vas?-en ese momento es cuando Draco se dió cuenta de donde estaba, encima de quien y la vestimenta de los dos(los dos llenos de tinta y Harry aún con la camisa desabrochada)- ¿bueno qué?¿te quitas de encima?

¡Quita tu de abajo!-gritó al notar que sus mejillas se sonrosaban ligeramente-¡además, mira como me has puesto!-diciendo esto se incorporó.

¡Ron!-gritó Harry.

¡Blaise!-gritó Draco.

¡¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día!-gritaron los dos a la vez.

Los nombrados se miraron un segundo para luego volver a reírse ahora con más ganas, cuando por fin se calmaron un poco ayudaron a los otros dos a levantarse y luego salieron disparados hacia el aula de pociones.

¡No nos sigais!-dijo Harry

¡No os seguimos!-contestó Draco-Da la casualidad de que tenemos la misma clase que vosotros.

Y también da la casualidad de que Snape nos matará por llegar tarde-corrigió Ron.

No importa, con tal de ver la cara que pone cuando vea llegar tarde a dos de sus protegidos-una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara-y sobretodo cuando vea que uno de ellos lleva esas pintas.

Tu no esque estés mucho mejor-inquirió Blaise.

No estoy mejor ahora, pero también da la casualidad que se un hechizo para limpiarme en un segundo_ fregoteo_-dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que los slys no lo oyeran, y al instante quedó más limpio que una patena-¿te ha gustado el hechizo Malfoy?-dijo mientras se acababa de abrochar la camisa.

Ya estaban a menos de cinco metros del aula de pociones cuando Draco paró de golpe, lo que hizo que los otros tres le imitaran.

Dime ese hachizo Potter- le dijo en tono amenazante.

Harry sonrió, le encantaba ver como Draco perdía los papeles.

¿Y si no lo ago?-dijo suavemente.

Grr...

Me lo imaginaba, en el fondo eres un blanducho.

Harry...-comenzó Ron-no es momento ni lugar de peleas.

¿Qué pasa Malfoy?¿Ahora te tienen que defender hasta los Gryffindors?

Dime el hechizo Potter.

¡Ui, qué miedo! Mira como tiemblo.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya tenía al rubio encima de él intentando darle un puñetazo que esquivó facilmente, era realmente divertido ver al Slytherin en ese estado, al poco tiempo consiguió quitárselo de encima para ponerse frente a él.

¡Dame ese hechizo de una puñetera vez!

¡Qué no te lo pienso dar pedazo de imbézil!

En ese momento Draco se volvió a abalanzar sobre Harry quedando este encima del anterior, fué entonces que Draco se quedó paralizado y miró a su alrededor al igual que Harry para luego mirarse nuevamente y confirmar lo que ambos temían, habían montado tal escándalo que Snape había salido seguido de toda la clase que ahora les miraban con los ojos como platos.

Potter, Weasley, Malfoy y Zabini, vengan a mi despacho de inmediato.

Los cuatro le siguieron como almas en pena por el castillo, hasta que se detuvieron en la entrada del despacho de Snape.

Les iré llamando uno por uno, Weasley, pase por favor.

Ron le siguió hasta el interior con un poco de miedo por su parte, después entro Blaise, un tanto más confiado que el anterior, el siguiente fué Draco, y por último entro él.

Bien Potter, según lo que me han contado mis dos alumnos la culpa ha sido suya por incitar a Malfoy de esa manera sabiendo el temperamento que tiene.

Pero...

Obviamente su compañero lo ha negado todo.

Pero...

Así que como castigo le quitaré 50 puntos menos a Gryffindor.

¡¡¡¿CÓMO!

Señor Potter, a menos que quiera usted perder más puntos para su casa, le aconsejo que se retire.

Y dicho esto y sin dejarle hablar le tiró del despacho en menos que se dice quiditch.Cuando salió se lo contó tod a Ron que se puso cada vez más furioso, y ya tramando el plan de venganza contra los Slys fueron al Gran Comedor donde les esperaban sus respectivas novias y sus amigos.

Nada más les vieron entrar Parvati y Lavender se lanzaron encima de ellos, seguidos por Hermione, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Luna, Colin, Ginny ,Susan, Hannah,Cho, Michael(Ravenclaw) Harrod y Jim(Hufflepuff).

En el Gran Comedor no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera la pelea entra Harry y Draco, Harry miró a la mesa de Slytherin para comprobar que todos se reían de ellos por como había acabado.

No seas tan empalagosa Lavender-decía Ron-Hermione, ven y échame una mano que no me suelta.

Ojalá te ahogue-dijo Hermione por lo bajo-Lavender, a este paso te quedarás sin novio antes del primer mes.

Esque es tan mono . 

Ron le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Hermione de que le ayudara, ella no sabía porque lo hacía, en realidad estaba furiosa con él por haber acptado salir con Lavender.

Lavender, suéltale de una vez ¿vale?-espetó cabreada Hermione, no estaba furiosa con Lavender, sino con Ron, y encima tenía la cara de ir a pedirle ayuda-bueno...mejor dicho, ahógale, le harás un favor a la humanidad-y diciéndo esto se fué a sentarse junto a Ginny y Harry.

Tu hermano es idiota, ¿te lo había dicho ya?

Como una 200 veces en cinco minutos-contestó la pelirrojo ya aburrida-¿porque no le dices que te gusta y punto?

¿Porqué no te metes en tus asuntos y me dejas?

Vale, vale, no te pongas así.

Lo siento Ginny, esque voy estresada con los exámenes y todo eso, ya sabes...

Si, ya se, ya se...-dijo intentando parecer lo más convincente que pudo.

Hermione se quedó un rato mirando a Harry, hasta que se dió cuenta hacia donde miraba él.

¿En que piensas Harry?-le preguntó la castaña.

En la venganza que le cobraré a Malfoy.

Harry, no me ha extrañado nada lo de hoy, llevas un mes haciéndole la vida imposible a Malfoy, si hasta parece él la víctima y todo!

Eso iba por todos estos años, pero no ha sido nada comparado con lo que viene ahora- en ese momento se entornó para mirar a la castaña-no sabes lo mal que lo pasé por sus bromitas.

Me lo imagino...

Mientras en la mesa de los profesores Snape le contaba a Dumbledore lo ocurrido.

Y al final le he quitado 50 puntos a Gryffindor, pero bien merecidos, ya que se habrá dado cuenta de como Potter trata a Malfoy ¿no?-le preguntó

Si, si, me he fijado, también hay otras parejas interesantes ¿no cree profesor?

¿A qué se refiere?

Ya lo verá-diciendo esto se levantó y empezó a hablar-queridos alumnos, me he dado cuenta de que algunos de vosotros necesitais una peuqeña dosis de sineridad, por lo que os voy a proponer un juego, mejor dicho una especie de circuito en el que los elegidos tendrán que jugar, el ganador será el último que diga la verdad en cuanto a sus sentimientos hacia otra persona, quién gane obtendrá 200 puntos para su casa.

Algunos de los alumnos se quedaron alucinando en cuanto a el juego del director, y no digamos los profesores.

El juego no os ayudará a decir la verdad, aunque de una forma un tanto peculiar...y como aquí nos conocemos todos no veo inconveniente en hacer públicamente la selección, dentro de pocos minutos aparecerá en la pared Este del Comedor una lista con los concursantes.

Dicho esto el director se unió a los demás profesores para elavorar la lista, estos parecían muy ilusionados, y por fi, al cabo de 10 minutos de tortura apareció una lista que decía asi:

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown(Gryffindor)

Matt Thomson, Harrod Troy y Jim LeBlanc(Hufflepuff)

Cho Chang y Michael Stevenson(Ravenclaw)

Draco Malfoy (Slytherin)

CONTINUARÁ...

Ahí os quedais con la intriga mwahahahahahahaha

Espero que os haya gustado, no seais malos y dejarme algún un mísero RR xfa . 


	2. ¿me declaras la guerra pero¿lo de antes ...

Wenas de nuevo x aki, como vi que os gustó mi fic lo continúo xP.

**Ginny PoshSpice**:bueno aki contesto a tu question, ¿que singnifica blanducho, pues blanducho biene a ser algo así como devilucho, y por si acaso devilucho es devil, osease que no tiene fuerza y le podría ganar en cualquier momento,espero que eso conteste a tu pregunta, si no pregunta otra vez, por cierto y ya que estas, ¿quien o que es OC, porque en un monton de fics ponen a personages con OC, tal vez te parezca una pregunta estupida pero necesito saberla pa vivir.

**Liwk**:wenas, ¡no me demandes xfa, no lo soportaria xD,y no sufras k Blaise no se va a kedar de lado, lo k pasa eske él ya tenía a Pansy, pero ellos tendrán que ayudarle ¿no te parece, y ya que estoy, la misma ¿? que a Ginny(osease arriba)¿quien o que es OC?

**Pa tos los demás sin dudas existenciales**: wolaps x aki tmbn, k no molvido de vosotros, aki teneis el esperado segundo capitulo, no sufrais mas, no dejeis de dormir por las noches pensando en lo que pasara, aki esta, x cierto me alegraron molt els vostres RR(me alegraron mucho vuestros RR)xP, i ora kosa, que no he ¿? toavia¿quien o que es OC?

Espero que todos contesteis(sobretodod a lo de OC) xD, bueno i ya os dejo con el fic, espero que s guste cm l anterior.

¿me declaras la guerra?pero...¿lo de antes qué era+--------------

Dicho esto el director se unió a los demás profesores para elavorar la lista, estos parecían muy ilusionados, y por fi, al cabo de 10 minutos de tortura apareció una lista que decía asi:

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown(Gryffindor)

Matt Thomson, Harrod Troy y Jim LeBlanc(Hufflepuff)

Cho Chang y Michael Stevenson(Ravenclaw)

Draco Malfoy (Slytherin)

Sin que les diera tiempo a pestañear, en cuestión de segundos, a la velocidad de la luz y más cosas que signifiquen "muy rápido" los doce elegidos fueron inmediatamente transportados delante de la mesa de los profesores y a la vista de todos en este orden:Matt, Lavender, Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Harrod, Jim, Cho, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Michael(mas o menos)

En ese momento Dumbledore se levantó y empezó a andar delante de ellos examinándolos y soltando comentarios, mientras, los chicos que le estaban echando todas las maldiciones que se les ocurrían al director estaban más rojos que una manzana roja.

Bueno-empezó-como habies tenido la suerte de ser los elegidos.

¬¬

Pues os explicaré en que consiste más detalladamente-continuó como si nada-para la primera prueba os pondremos en grupos de tres, y digo "os " porque ireis como nosotros digamos.

¡Pero no nos podeis obligar a jugar!-replicó Draco.

Por supuesto que podemos-sonrisa maligna-a no ser que prefiera suspender todas las asignaturas.

O.O!-por parte de los doce.

xD, estaba de coña.

A este se le va la olla-le dijo Draco al que tenía la lado que en esos momentos no sabía quien era, ya que no sabía quienes eran los demás concursantes debido a que nada más leer su nombre perdió todo contacto con el mundo real hasta que fué transportado, pero como aquí todos somos muy listos sabemos quien era ¿a qué si?

Por una vez tienes razón Malfoy.

Al escuchar la voz reconoció de inmediato a su dueño-¡¿Tú qué haces aquí!-gritó en un susurro.

Pues obviamente lo mismo que tú.

¿Pero tú no tenías novia?

No sabía que te nteresaba mi vida privada.

¬¬ Esque lo comenta todo el mundo-contestó sin pensar.

A todos nos gustaría saber que es eso tan interesante de los que hablan-dijo el director apareciendo delante de ellos en un plis plas-pero yo creía que usted tenía novia señor Potter.

·#·-Draco.

·#·-Harry.

¬¬'-Parvati.

Bueno, como veo que ustedes tres se llevan bien irán juntos.

Me suicido-Draco.

Lo mato-Harry.

Que cruz-Parvati.

Sigamos...las demás parejas serán a suerte(trucadas obviamente xD), señor Weasley haga el favor de sacar dos nombres del saco.

Ron como buen alumno y prefecto que era fué dignamente al lado del saco, sacó dos papeletas y se las dió al director.

Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley.

¡Que bien!-Ginny.

No veas-Hermione.

Estoy que tiro petardos-Ron.

Miradas asesinas entre Ron y Hermione.

Ahora usted señorita Brown-Lavender siguió el ejemplo de Ron y fué también dignamente al lado del saco para sacer dos papeletas y dárselas al directos.

Matt Thomson y Harrod Troy.

...-Lavender.

Que potra-Harrod.(sarcasmo)

Que coñazo-Matt.(sin sarcasmo directamente)

Y puesto que solo quedan ustedes tres, irán juntos-dijo mirando a Jim, Cho y Michael.

¿Y estos?-Jim.

¿Y este?-Cho.

Ju...-Michael.

Y ahora que ya están divididos les explicaré la primera prueba-empezó-mañana entrareis en un sitio que no voy a decir donde es por si vais a alterarlo.

¬¬

No me mireis así, yo tengo plena confianza en vosotros, pero no quisiera que algún Gryffindor ganará porque ha sido amañando-mirando a Fred y George sin ninguna disimulación.

¬¬. Como si no estubiera ya amañado-susurró Ginny.

Y una vez allí a uno de vosotros le pasará algo-sonrisa maníaca-y después es cosa vuestra-sigue con la sonrisa maníaca-y otra vez allí veremos quien se rinde primero-mientras decía esto chasqueó los dedos y cada uno volvió al mismo sitio dinde estaban antes de ser secuestrados por el director.

Blaise, Pansy, necesito hablar con vosotros-dijo Draco cuando consiguió orientarse de nuevo.

Claro, ¿qué pasa, aparte de lo obvio claro-preguntó Pansy.

Venid al cuarto en 10 minutos.

Vale-contestó Blaise.

Draco se disponía a ir sin que nadie le viera a las mazmorras cuando escuchó tres voces detrás de él-_¡pero esto no puede ser, ¡¿este tío me persigue o qué!-_pensó Draco sin saber que sí le seguía porque a la escritora le dió por ahí.

¡¿Ya tí qué mosca te ha picado!-gritaba Ron por los pasillos.

¡¿A mí, ninguna, ¿porqué me tendría que picar nada?-contestaba Hermione en el mismo tono.

¿Y porqué llevas toda la semana de mala leche conmigo?

Tú sabrás.

Esto...chicos...me voy, que tengo que hacer los deberes de...de pociones, ¡sí eso!-empezó Harry-bueno, nos vemos luego que si no Snapy me suspenderá-y diciendo esto se fué en la misma dirección en la que estaba el rubio, que no sabía que estaba ahí, ya que él se fué porque no le apetecía ver por décima vez hoy como sus amigos peleaban.

¡Eh, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Draco saliendo de su escondite.

O.o?-Harry puso cara de "¿a mí?"

¿Ves a alguien más aquí?

No se, como no me has gritado ni insultado ni nada.

Bueno,¿qué quieres?

¡Te declaro la guerra Harry Potter!-dijo todo emocionado.

O.ô? Esto...-Harry se quedó un poco parado-pero yo creía que ya la teníamos declarada.

Parece que lo entendiste mal, yo estaba en guerra con todos los no Slythers, pero parece que a tí no te basta, así que a partir de ahora cuidate bien las espaldas ya que esto es personal, pagarás por todos estos meses-este empezó a andar hacia las mazmorras, pero antes de entrar gritó-¡Y QUÉ SEPAS QUÉ HARÉ TODO LO POSIBLE PARA QUE TE DECLARES A QUIÉN SEA Y PIERDAS EL PRIMERO! ¡MWAHAHAHAHA!-después de esto desapareció dejando a Harry ¿un tanto confuso, noooo, eso es decir poco.

Eh...creo que me daré una ducha-dijo todavía asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

En el cuarto de los Slys

Me mueroooo...-decía el rubio desesperado.

No exageres tanto-intentaba animarle Pansy.

Perderé el primero-insistía él.

Hay Draco, Draco, Draco...te hemos dicho unas cinco mil millones de veces que no dejaremos que eso pase-le repitió por cinco mil millones de vez Blaise.

¿Crees qué te dejaríamos ahí solo siendo el único Sly de todos y encima en el grupo de Potter?-preguntó su amiga.

Yo creo que me odia-dijo el chico todo convencido.

¿Quién?-preguntaron sus amigos.

Dumbledore, está claro¿no?

¬¬. psaaa...

¿Y qué hareis si "pasa algo que no tendría que pasar o este a punto de pasar"?

Ya verás ;)-contestó su amiga con cierto aire de malicia.

Esque si te lo decimos no tendría gracia.

Y así los dos amigos se fueron a preparar lo que fueran a preparar para que no pasara lo que no tenía que pasar dejando a Draco un tanto asustado por lo que podían hacer para que "eso" no pasara.

En el cuarto de los Grys

No pienso ir-se quejaba Lavender

¿Y eso?-dejaba caer Ginny con total inocencia-¿no pensarás que mi hermano prefiera a otra chica verdad?

Escuchando disimuladamente el Ron.

Pero que chorradas dices Ginnita hermana de mi alma, ¡mirad!-dijo señalando a la ventana-si te estás callada prometo comprarte la saeta 2012-le susurró a su hermanita.

.(saeta 2012)-estabién, lo haré.

¿Qué decías que había en la ventana Ronnie?-le preguntó Lavender.

No...nada me habré confundido.

¿Y tú qué decías Ginn?

No, que a Ronnie se le ve muy enamorado de tí y que es una chorrada que os metieran en el juego ese cuando ya sabemos aquí todos los presentes que os profesais mucho amor-.(saeta 2012)

¬¬ ¿no crees qué te has pasado un poco?-le preguntó su hermano.

No que va, está todo controlado-.(saeta 2012)

¿Y Harry y Mione, por cierto?-preguntó Parvati/novia actual de Harry.

A Hermione la he dejado por ahí refunfuñando algo así como su tercera amenaza de muerte de hoy, y a Harry creo que le he visto hablando con Draco cuando estábamos subiendo

Será imbécil.

¡Eh! que me estaba hablando él-dijo el aludido apareciendo de dios sabe donde.

¿A sí?-preguntó Parvati desde la cama-¿y qué quería, ¿no es demasiado pronto aún?

No, no es eso, esque me ha declarado la guerra sabeis-dijo tranquilamente.

O.ô

Sip, yo también me quedé así, esque parece ser que le malinterpretamos y estaba en guerra con todos los no Slys pero que al tratarlo yo así pues dice nosequé de qué a mi no me bastaba y que me cuidara las espaldas o algo así y que haría que perdiera el primero.

O.o?

Bueno chicos, Hermione y yo nos vamos a dar un baño en el baño de los prefectos, así que si alguien se quiere venir con nosotros que coja sus cosas.

Yo voy-dijo Ginny/saeta 2012

Y yo-Ron (No sabemos porqueeeee)

Pues si Ronnie va yo tambien-(sobra decir quién es no)

Todos miraron expectantes a Parvati.

Vaaaaale, yo también iré-dijo al fin.

Y así los cinco amigos se fueron a coger sus cosas ya que Hermione les esperaba abajo para ir directos al baño de prefectos a nadar un rato en la piscina.

Y aquí está el segundo capitulo, epero que os haya gustado, la verdad no sabía que poner, dejas RR ¿vale?

ahora a aguantar hasta el tercero mwahahahahaha, bueno ya.

**Por cierto, pista**: no todo es lo que parece sobre alguns ;)


	3. ¡cada vez más cerca!

wenasss k? mabeis exao d menos . spero k si l vdd k no s k aser hasta k empiese la prueba asi k stos kaps no tendran muxo sentido...digo...la verdad ske la istoria en si no tendra muxo sentido, algo si po ai k encontrarlo xD i como sois mu listis sguro k l ncontrais, po n serio ls caps hasta la prueba seran amlissssssimos a mas no poder, menos mal k n s siguiente ya mpieza .

disclamer.ls personajes d hp no son mios pa nada pa nada pa nada oki? no difundais rumores en falsoooo... xP

vale ya el tercer cap(o eso pretende ser) de ¡¿Cómo me pasa esto si le odio!

$$$$"""cada vez más cerca ¿encuentro en el baño de prefectos?"""$$$$

Cuando llegaron abajo Hermione ¿les? estaba esperando.

Harry...-dijo esta.

Va...-le contestó.

Pero...

¿Si...?

Esto...digo, quereis hablar en cristiano-dijo al fin Ginny.

¿Si?

Estabién...

¬¬

Nada, nada, que Herm si que viene-dijo al fin Harry muy contento.

Pues va, menos cháchara y más andar hacia el baño de prefectos-le respondió Parvati.

Despues siguieron hablando de temas triviales.

Harry, te dije que no quería ver a Ron.

Lo se, pero Mione, no te puedes rendir tan pronto.

Pero esque es un capullo, yo creo que un día de estos lo mato.

Quizá no se ha dado cuenta.

Harry...solo me falta llevar un letrero con luces de neón, si no se ha dado cuenta es porque no quiere.

_Mira quien fué ha hablar_, pero Hermione, tal vez intenta lo mismo que yo.

Lo dudo.

Mira que eres optimista.

Ya ves, estoy en mi fase animadora de los chuddley.

¬¬ No ha tenido gracia.

No pretendía tenerla.

Hay Hermione, que vamos ha hacer contigo-dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro.

Un poco más atrás.

Parv, ¿estás segura de que Harry está siguiendo el plan?-preguntó Ron.

Ron, no me seas paranoico, Harry no te va a quitar a Herm.

¿Qué dices?

Ron...que no nací ayer-_mira que los tíos pueden llegar a ser burros-_Harry antes se lía con Snape que con Mione.

¿Y eso poqué? ¿No me dirás ahora que Snape está mejor que Hermione?

¡Hombres!

¿Qué he dicho ahora?-pero la castaña ya se había marachado con Ginny y Lavender.

Yo no entiendo a las mujeres.

¿Ya estás hablando otra vez solo pastelito?

Genial.

Y así entre optimismos y pesimismos, sospechas y dudas, icredulidades y empalagamientos consiguieron llegar al baño de los prefectos.

Una vez dentro.

¡Mirad, mirad!-decía Ginny mientras les enseñaba a los demás su nuevo tirabuzón de espaldas.

¡Ginny!¡Si te rompes la cabeza luego no me llores!

Jo Ronnie, eres muy aburrido.

Yo no sé para que le pedí a mamá una hermanita.

No me seas aguafiestas, ¿qué tal si jugamos a pillar en parejas?

¿A qué?-preguntaron los demás con incredulidad.

Si, si, eso de ir subido al hombro de tu compañero con los ojos vendados y tener que pillar a las otras parejas que también llevan los ojos vendados.

Vaaaale-al unísono.

¿Y las parejas?-Hermione

¿Obvio no? Lavander con Ron, Harry con Parvati y tú conmigo.

Una vez todos subidos.

¿Bueno y quién la lleva?-preguntó Harry

Tú

¿Y eso porqué Lav?

Por que lo ha preguntado primero Parv.

¬¬'

Venga poneros en aquella pared y contar hasta 10.

Se fueron Harry con Parvati a los hombros hasta la pared mientras Ron con Lavander y Hermione con Ginny se ponían en la otra punta.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0...¡vamos!

Eh Harry, vete a por Herm y Ginny que creo que están en por la derecha por los ruidos que escucho.

En realidad los ruidos que escuchaba la chica eran de Ron quejándose por la patada que le había metido cierta chica castaña.

Lo he "visto"-le dijo Ginny.

Pero yo se que tú me apoyas.

Cierto, salta a la derecha que creo que están por ahí.

Dicho y hecho, las dos chicas se tiraron encima de la otra pareja, Harry y Parvati que no iban a ser menos al oír el barullo fueron detrás.

¡Quitaos de encima los cinco!-gritaba el pelirrojo.

¡TODOS A POR RON!-se olló gritar a Ginny.

Todos encima del pobre chico.

No...me muero-intento por hacerse el sufrido.

A ver si te gusta esto Weasley-Hermione le cogió de un pié y lo sacó sin que los demás se dieran cuanta ya que estaban en su propia pelea.

¡Hey, que casi me ahogas!-cuando salió

Era mi intención

Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

mmm...-y se le tiró encima para meterlo en el agua.

Veo que tienes ganas de pelea Granger-e hizo lo propio, naturalmente la chica le había perdonado(de momento)

Con tanto ruido no se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, ciertos Slytherins habían entrado y se habían quedado a cuadros al ver la escenita.

¡¿Qué pasa Potter!-empezó el rubio a lo cual los seis pararon-¿No es suficiente una qué te lo montas con tres?

Mierda-susurró el aludido antes de girarse para confirmar sus suposiciones.

¿Qué, ¿no contestas?

No tengo porque contestarte.

Vamos Draco, ya vas a tener tiempo de insultarle en la estúpida prueba de Dumbledore-dijo Blaise.

Cierto-último vistazo-venga, vámonos-y se fueron.

Silencio.

Esto...¿qué ha sido esto?-dijo al cabo de 5 minutos Ginny.

No tengo ni idea.-Ron.

¿Eran Malfoy y Zabini?-Hermione.

¿Y se han ido sin decir nada?-Lavander.

Definitivamente está pasando algo muy raro en Slytherin, creo que les meten algo en la comida-Harry.

¿Parvati?-preguntó Hermione-¿dónde se mete esta chica?

Ni idea, pero si cuando han llegado estos estaba a mi lado-dijo Lavander.

Estará tramando algo, seguro.

Que va Ron-dijo nervioso Harry.

Pero que cosas dices bollito.

¬¬

Eh, que estoy aquí.

Todos se giraron para ver a Parvati que salía del baño.

Esque cuando han entrado esos-señaló a la puerta-como sabía lo que pasaría he ido al baño.

Pero si a tí te encantan las peleas-inquirió Ron.

Mirada fulminante.

Vale, vale, cuando pones esa mirada mejor no preguntar.

Así me gusta

Bueno, pues ala, vamos al cuarto que mañana empieza el "juego" y a saber a que hora nos levantan.

Cierto.

Y se fueron para las habitaciones, ya que con tanto alboroto se habían hecho la 1:30.


	4. empieza la primera prueba, esto va de

helloooo, bueno xfin, ya se k va a pasar! ske mas o menos los dos kaps anteriores no entraban po si no iva a ser mu korto, x eso no tienen muxo sentido, po ahora sip, ya vereis... mwahahahahahahaha! vale ya me kalmo...1...2...3...ya toi bien xP

disclamer:ya os lo sabeis, el mismo rollo d sempre

el kuarto kap de ¡¿cómo me pasa esto si le odio!

Empieza la primera prueba...esto va de cegueras, viviones, narcolepsias y desapariciones 

_-¡Qué bonito día me queda por delante, los pajaritos cantan, las flores se levantan..._-es lo que podría estar pensando cierto rubio con muy mala leche esa mañana cuando vió que no estaba en su cuarto, y digo "podría" porque lo que en realidad estaba pensando era-_¡¡¡Pero qué asco de día, ¡encima los estúpidos pajarracos de mierda no paran de cantar y me están jodiendo los oídos, y para colmo esto está lleno de asquerosas flores que me dan asco!-_bueno y eso no era todo-

_¡Pero bueno, un mal día no podía ser sin tener a Harry-subnormal-Potter en la misma habitación a las 7 de la mañana de un sábado!_(eso ya es más creible viniendo de Draco no? )_¡Además, que yo sepa no tengo ningún problemilla amoroso con ninguno de los alelados aquí presentes, y mucho menos no quiero ninguna pequeña dosis de sinceridad!_

-Malfoy, te importa quitar esa cara de asco-empezó el ojiverde-esque me dan ganas de pegarte un puñetazo.

-Pongo la cara que me da la gana, además, el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Mira pulga...

-¡Podeis parar ya!-gritó al fin Parvati, llevaban media hora encerrados en una habitación de pequeñas dimensiones llena de flores y pájaros con solo una nota que decía _"esperad vuestro turno"_ ella sabía en que acabaría eso así que decidió cortar por lo sano-Harry, deja a Malfoy en paz, y tú-dijo girándose al rubio-quita esa cara de asco-mirada asesina por parte del rubio a la chica, cosa de la cual hizo caso omiso.

-Yo no pedí que me pusieran con el piojo-susurró Harry.

Al cabo de diez minutos más o menos se abrió una puerta que nadie había visto para dar paso al dircetor al que todos querían mucho seguido de la subdirectora a la cual querían mucho tambien por dejar que el "tarado del viejo"(nuevo apodo cariñoso) les hiciera jugar al jueguecito.

-¿Qué tal chicos?-preguntó este alegremente.

No obtuvo respuesta de ninguno de los tres.

-Vamos, no os pongais así que os lo pasareis bien, seguro.

Seguimos en las mismas.

-¡Quereis contestar proyectos de magos!-McGo cuando quiere tiene mala leche.

-Minerva, tranquila...veamos...¡Ah, si! vengo a explicaron más detalladamente en que consiste la primera prueba.

-Cuanto antes empiece antes acabará así que prisa-refunfuñó el Sly.

-Le he oído señor Malfoy.

-¬¬

-Bueno, ahora los tres saldréis ahí fuera-dijo señalando la puerta-y le pasará algo a alguien como ya dije, ¿hasta ahí enetendido?

-Si-dijeron al unísono.

-Aquí se va complicando, la cura para lo que le pase a ese la tendrá algún otro equipo, por lo que:uno, los dos sanos tendrán que cargar con el tercero y encontrar a los otros grupos o, uno de los sanos se queda con el "enfermo" y el otro se va a buscar la cura.

-Entonces...nosotros tambien tendremos la cura para alguien de otro equipo ¿no?

-Así es señorita, pero no sabreis para quien es, además que estareis en un laberinto con pruebas, en esta prueba se repartirán 30 puntos, 15 al equipo ganador, 10 al segundo, 5 al tercero y ningunos al último, el ganador será el que primero consiga la cura y así sucesivamente, si alguien se declara será expulsado del laberinto, lo mismo si se declara cuando acabe esta prueba ya no participará en la siguiente, y así en todas.

-Pero...¿no eran 200 puntos para el que ganara al final? y además, ¿qué es eso de "en esta prueba", ¿va a haber más de una?

-Muy rápido señor Malfoy, si bueno, al final decidimos que el ganador se llevaría solo 100 y luego repartiríamos en diferentes pruebas que haremos.

-¿Qué cuanto durará el jueguecito?-preguntó algo mosqueado el niño que vivió.

-Creo que todo el fin de semana, talvez más, pero eso depende de ustedes, ¿no cree señor Potter?

Como no obtuvo respuesta continuó-como ya está todo dicho nos marchamos, dentro de unos diez minutos se abrirán las puertas y ya verán lo que hacen, adios-dijo, y desapareció por donde entró.

Minuto de silencio.

-Espero que te pase algo a tí piojo.

-¿Qué no puedes vivir sin joderme la vida cuatro ojos?

-Básicamente vivo para ello-dijo todo sonriente.

-Pues ya te estás buscando otra diversión porque paso de tí-y diciendo esto se giró para volver a sus agradables pensamientos.

-Harry, ¿puedes parar ya?-le susurró Parvati al oído.

-Déjame en paz, además, no creo que le cause mayor trastorno del que ya tiene-dijo este pero pasando de los susurros.

-Te compras un bosque, te pierdes, me llamas y lo incendio ¿si?

-No decías que pasabas.

Antes de que el rubio se le pudiera tirar encima la puerta de abrió dejando a la vista un gran laberinto, Parvati y Harry se miraron, el rubio simplemente salió todo decidido él, detrás salieron los otros dos, cuando estubieron fuera la puerta desapareció con la habitación.

-¿No se supone qué a uno de nosotros le pasaría algo?-dijo el ojigris sarcástico.

Al mismo tiempo que decía esto Harry se desmalló y se escucharon unos cuantos gritos provenientes de los otros concursantes.

-Por hablar...-decía al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

-¡Callaos ya!-gritó cierta pelirroja cansada de las discusiones tontas de su amiga y hermano-¡me teneis harta, ¡cómo se os ocurra discutir otra vez me largo y os apañais toda la prueba solitos!

-Pero Gin, no ves que me está criticando por todo.

-Pues algo le habrás hecho hermanito.

-Pero...-antes de acabar la frase Ron se puso blanco como el mármol-no...no os acerqueis a mí-dijo alejándose un poco.

-¿Ron, ¿qué haces?-preguntó la castaña preocupada al ver la reacción del chico.

-¡Qué no te acerques!-y salió corriendo en dirección contraria-¡¡AHHH!

-¡¡Ron!-las dos chicas se miraron un segundo para luego salir tras el tercero.

-¡¡SOCORRO, HARRY!-gritaba desesperado el chico-¡¡ME PERSIGUEN UNAS ARAÑAS QUE SE HAN COMIDO A GINNY Y A HERMIONE!

-¡¿Qué acaba de decir!

-¡¿Qué nos han comido unas arañas!

La castaña parece que cayó en lo que le pasaba al pelirrojo-¿Tú hermano tiene menos cerebro que una hormiga!-se desesperó Hermione-¡No se da cuenta de que es un hechizo ilusorio!

-¡No pidas más de él, ¡¡Ron espera! (a todo esto van corriendo)

-¿Entonces hacemos lo de que uno se queda y el otro se va?

-Ajap-decía todo orgulloso un chico rubio de ojos claros llamado Harrod de que una chica no pasara de él.

-Yo sigo pensando que es mejor que vayamos juntos-refunfuñaba su mejor amigo, este era castaño oscuro con ojos marrones y se llamaba Matt.

-Thomson,Thomson,Thomson...como te lo digo...¡No!

-Joder Lavender, que mala leche tienes.

-Primero, no me llames Lavender, me llamas Brown, y segundo, no tengo mala lache, esque sacas lo mejor de mí.

-Claaaaaaro, y dentro de poco te nombrarán la nueva Mª Teresa de Calcuta.

-Vamos a andar un rato-comentó el tercero todo feliz él.

-Vaaaale-contestaron Matt y Lavender a la vez-¬¬

-Dejad de lanzaros miraditas tortolitos.

-Harrod...

-Vale, vale, lo siento Matt...-este se giró para verles pero...-oye¿y Lav...digo y Brown?

Era cierto la chica había desaparecido-e... pero si estaba aquí.

-Muy bien Matt, te dejo con una chica dos segundos y la pierdes.

-Ja, ja, ja, mirad como me río, ahora si haceis el favor de no hacer el capullo podremos salir de aquí.

-¿Lav...Lavender?-preguntó Harrod.

-¿Dónde estás?

-¿Cómo que dónde estoy, con la bromita de antes ya tengo suficiente así que no malgasteis el tiempo que no picaré.

-Esto...

-¿Qué pasa Harrod?-dijo la chica impacientándose.

-Que no estás.

-¿Qué?-era cierto, la chica a una de esas que se miró para hacerle la gracia al rubio porque...bueno, básicamente porque era él y bueno...-¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡Pues no tenía ni idea!-decía todo animado un chico castaño con los ojos azules llamado Michael a otro moreno con los ojos grises llamado Jim.

-Pues sí, soy francés, antes estaba en Beuxbatons, pero el verano pasado nos mudamos aquí.

-Pues si el acento no se te nota nada, nunca hubiera pensado que no fueras...

-Me parece genial que os lleveis tan bien y todo eso, pero sabeis, me apetece salir de aquí cuanto antes.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora Cho, llevas la media hora que estamos aquí quejándote.

-Pues no se Michael...deja que piense...¡Tal vez se deba a qué me estais ignorando por completo!

-Debe ser-dijo Jim con una sonrisa en la cara y giñándole un ojo a la chica.

-¡¡¡Ahh!-desesperación-¡los tíos sois inaguantables cuando os juntais!

-Pero si tú eres nuestra princesita Chang.

-Me vuelves a llamar "princesita"-imitó la voz del chico-y no sales del laberinto LeBlanc.

-¿Siempre es así de maja o solo es conmigo?

-No, siempre es así de maja Jim-afirmó el castaño.

-Haber Chang, porque no te hagan caso dos tíos en toda la tierra no te tienes que poner así-siguió el juego el francés.

-Mirad los dos pareja de estúpidos, pienso salir de este laberinto del demonio yo solita, y si se muere alguno de los dos mala suerte-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, pero...el caso esque no llegó a dar más de tres pasos ya que se quedó más dormida que un lirón, suerte tuvo de que los chicos la cogieran al vuelo.

-¿Decía?-sonrisa en la cara de Michael.

-¡Mujeres!-sonrisa el la cara de Jim.

-¡Despierta de una puñetera vez!-escuchó el chico que sobrevivió otra vez-_¿porqué no me dejan dormir, por cierto, nota: cuando me levante decirle a Ron que me encanta su voz, pero o deja de gritarme por las mañanas o por mucho que sea mi mejor amigo y me guste su voz me lo cargo._-¡Mira Potter, o te despiertas o ya me encargo yo de que no lo hagas nunca!- _¿Ron me acaba de llamar Potter? si que debe ser tarde, venga vaaaaa, abriré los ojos-_si el chico lo que se dice abrir los ojos los abrió pero ver...no vió mucho que digamos-venga ya he abierto los ojos, ¿qué tal si enciendes la luz Ron?

-¿Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?-¿_esa era Parvati?_

-¿Parvati, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Harry estamos en el laberinto...

-_¿En el laberinto?-_pensó el moreno, rápidamente se acordó de todo lo ocurrido desde la bronca en los pasillos, la selección de los jugadores, los equipos, la declaración de guerra, los baños de prefectos, la pelea con el hurón esa mañana, el laberinto...-¡¡El laberinto!

-¡Muy bien Potter, a este paso te dan el nóvel a la inteligencia.

-Malfoy, calladito estás mejor-le espetó la castaña-venga Harry, levanta.

-Esto...

-¿Qué le pasa ahora al nene?

-Pues lo que le pasa al nene esque no ve tres en un burro, por lo tanto no te puedo ver dada tu condición de burro Malfoy-dijo el del suelo haciendo callar al otro.

-¿Cómo qué no ves Harry?

-Pues eso, que no veo, parece que el accidentado soy yo, así que ¿qué hacemos?

-Te veía más listo Potter, ¿no es obvio? yo me voy a buscar tu maldita medicina o lo que sea y Patil se queda dándote la papillita.

-Creo que por una vez le doy la razón al hurón Parvati.

-¿Y cómo sabemos qué volverás?

-¡Por Dios! Y eso que sois Gryffies...Vale...a ver Patil. Soy un Slytherin y el úncio que juega-dijo como si les estubiera explicando a una niña de tres años que dos más dos son cuatro-¿Acaso piensas que voy a dejar que alguno de vosotros gane?

-Buen punto-dijo la esta.

-Bueno , pues ala, ahí os quedais.

La chica seguía sin estar del todo convencida aunque las razones eran buenas, pero habría sido una gran oportunidad para...bueno, para algo, aparte de que como bien había dejado claro el rubio, él era un Slytherin y por eso si había que sincerarse sería el último, osease que iva a ganar de todos modos, ahora solo tenía que idear un plan para poder irse ella, y bueno, la oportunidad le vino como caída del cielo, ya que en ese momento pasó Ron corriendo desesperado gritando algo sobre las arañas seguido de cerca por Hermione y Ginny.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?-preguntó el cegato-¿Ese no era Ron?

-¡Tienes razón Harry!-poniendo en práctica su plan-¡Demonios!-voz de niña buena-Iré a ver que le pasa-dijo mientras salía corriendo detrás de las chicas con el antídoto que le había quitado a Harry.

-¡¡NO!-gritaron los otros dos chicos, demasiado tarde, esta ya se había largado detrás de los otros tres.

-Genial...

-Bueno Brown, solo tienes que ir cogida de una de nosotros todo el rato y así no te perderemos ¿vale?

-¡Que soy invisible no estúpida Thomson!

-Vale, perdone usted, veeeeenga va, dame la manita.

-¿Y quién dice que me voy a coger a tí?-dijo colgándose del rubio-Vamos Harrod.

Y aunque no lo parezca el castañó sonrió, la chica le había caído muy bien y a unque ella estubiera con el pellirrojo y le gustara el rubio...definitivamente acabaría con él.

-Bueno Princess Sophie, te declaró narcolépsica perdida.

-¿Princess Sophie, ¡¿Narcolépsica, ¡¡Tú estás imbécil!

-¿Has leído el Codigo DaVinci, A mi no me gustó mucho el final-empezó Michael.

-Si quedó genial.

-¡¡Alto los dos!

-¿Si? -los dos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡¿Cómo es eso de narcolépsica!

-Bueno, pues básicamente es que te vas torrando por todas partes.

-¿Naciste así o te entrenas Michael?

-No te sabría decir.

-¡¡AHHH, ¡No os soporto, me voy!-pero antes de poder dar otro paso se volvió a quedar "torrada"

-Creo que deberíamos planificarnos.

-Si...cuendo despierte, mientras tanto...¿porqué no te gustó el final?

¡¡¡X FIIIIN! lo que ne ha costado, tenía más o menos la idea po ntre k no tení tiempo pa escribir y no me salían los diálogos y tenía k mirar k acer en las otras pruebas pa k sto pegara n l futuro TT buaaaaa lo e konseguido k felisidas ! wenu dewwwww i k m sigas leyendo!

hasta el siguiente captítulo

byeee xP


	5. seguimos en la primera prueba

wenassssssss k tal? siento la tardanza muxo muxo muxo, se k a sido muxo tiempoi os ruego k no me mateis, ske me kde en blanko muxo tiempo i tao akupada xP po ya sta, no sufrais mas ya continúo, spero k os buste xD

disclamer: TT despues de tanto tiempo lo puedo volver a poner TT los personajes de hp no son mios

wenu aki ta el cap number 5 de komo m pasa sto s l odio

Seguimos en la primera prueba...convivencias y separaciones 

-¿Dónde...se habrá metido...ahora...?-preguntaba por trigésima vez Ginny Weasley mientras se sentaba en el suelo agotada de tanto correr.

-Ni idea... pero lo que me gustaría saber es...como puede correr tanto...-decía en las mismas condiciones Parvati Patil sentándose junto a la pelirroja.

-Pues cuando lo encontremos...se lo preguntas.

-Gracias...por...esperar...-dijo Hermione Granger medio muerta antes de caer al suelo.

-De nada-respondieron las dos al unísono, si no podían ni con ellas mismas como se iban a preocupar por la castaña.

Las tres estaban para el arrastre, no solo llevaban buscando a Ron desde hacía ya tiempo, sino que además se habían perdido, caído en barro, en ríos, por agujeros, hecho heridas y roto parte de la ropa, Ginny llevaba la camisa llena de cortes y los brazos llenos de arañazos al igual que las piernas, el pelo todo enmarañado y solo un zapato, Parvati ya no llevaba mangas en la camisa, le sangraba el codo e iba manchada de barro hasta la cintura, mientras que Hermione estaba empapada de arriba a bajo y cojeaba del pié derecho, ah si, además todas estaban llenas de polvo.

Al cabo de cinco minutos las tres se habían calmado un poco...

-Parvati...aún no te lo hemos preguntado..¿qué haces aquí, ¿qué ha pasado en tu grupo?-preguntó Hermione.

-Pues...Harry se ha quedado ciego.

-¡¿Y le has dejado con Malfoy!-gritaron (bueno gritar gritar no xk no tenian energias pa tanto)las otras dos.

-¡Tranquilas, además me fío más de Malfoy que de Harry.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO!-ahora si que gritaron.

-Pero queréis tranquilizaros, Malfoy está deseando salir de aquí así que por su bien no dejará que Harry se le escape y se quedará donde le he dicho, mientras que a Harry le da igual estar aquí un día que una semana por lo que se habría ido con o sin Malfoy a buscarme.

-Bueno, ¿y que tal si a Malfoy le da por joder a Harry?

-Mmm...no creo, pero llegado el momento Harry sabe como joderle también.

-¬¬ ya te vale Parvati

-¡¿Qué, si me hubiera quedado Malfoy no me habría ayudado, así tiene que ayudar obligatoriamente, por cierto, ¿alguna de vosotras tiene algún antídoto?

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

-Yo tengo uno-dijo Ginny-mirad-sacó un frasquito de un bolsillo y leyó las "instrucciones"-_Si estar despierto no puedes aguantar quizá este líquido te haga reaccionar._

-Mmm...creo que no me sirve-sentenció la castaña.

-Creo que no...¿estar despierto? no quiero saber de que se trata-dijo la otra castaña mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda-Dumbledore se ha pasado un poco esta vez.

-¡¿Un poco!-dijeron Ginny y Parvati.

-Bueno vale, se ha pasado.

-Bien.

-Ahora creo que será mejor que sigamos.

-Si, si no cuando encontremos nuestro antídoto no tendremos a quien curar, por cierto, ¿tienes alguno Parv?

-No lo siento-dijo mientras negaba-yo creo que iré a buscar a los otros grupos-decía mientras se levantaba y empezaba a andar-si no cuando yo consiga el antídoto puede que Harry ya no lo necesite.

-¬¬

-¡Adiós!-y desapareció.

-Bueno, aprovecharemos los siguientes cinco minutos que estés despierta para organizarnos, antes que nada, ¿quién tiene el antídoto?-preguntó el moreno.

-Yo tengo uno-dijo Cho al mismo tiempo que se sacaba un frasquito con una nota del bolsillo.

-A ver...-dijeron los dos chicos a la vez

_¿No te encuentras? ¿No te ves? Tómate esta poción y prueba otra vez._

-¿Eh?

-No intentéis sacarle sentido-dijo Michael.

-Bueno, entonces...¿Cómo nos organizamos?-preguntó la chica.

-Uno de nosotros debería quedarse aquí contigo y el otro que vaya a buscar el antídoto ¿qué pensáis?

-Por mi bien, total no ve voy a enter...-se volvió a dormir.

-Esto va de mal a peor, antes duraba cinco minutos-empezó el castaño.

-Entonces habrá que darse prisa, ¿te quedas tú? la conoces mejor que yo.

-Vale-dijo mientras se apoyaba mejor en la pared.

Jim empezó a marcharse.

-¿No te llevas el antídoto?

-No, si yo encuentro al que lo necesita sabré como encontraros, si lo encontráis vosotros y no lo tenéis no me encontrareis fácilmente.

Lo pensó un momento-Tienes razón, bueno, pues buena suerte-se despidió.

-Hasta luego-dijo, y se fue.

-¿Malfoy?

-¿Qué?

-Nada

-Pues no molestes

Harry se sentía incómodo, no solamente por no poder ver, sino por la presencia del rubio, suponía que el otro no se daba cuenta, bueno, suponía y rezaba por que fuera así, cuando había más gente era diferente ya que siempre podía recurrir a sus típicas riñas, pero ahora que estaban solos ¿qué podía esperar? Malfoy no empezaba ninguna pelea desde hace mucho tiempo, y eso incomodaba más al moreno, en resumen, no sabía que pensar…

-Esto…

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-No se…

-Realmente eres molesto Potter…

-El sentimiento es mutuo.

-Tú no te separes mucho chica-dijo Matt.

-Me separaré si me da la gana chico-respondió esta.

-Si tengo que cuidar de ti lo más fácil será que no te alejes mucho-sonrió.

-¿Quién dice qué tienes que cuidar de mí?

-Mmm…Deja que piense…¡Ah ya! ¿Harrod cuando se fue?

-"Cuida de ella y del antídoto Matt, yo mientras iré a buscar al pobre chico que se haya quedado ciego" –dijo esta poniendo voz grave.

-¡Ey! No permito que imites a Harrod.

-Es que me lo ponéis a huevo… Además, yo no necesito a nadie que me cuide.

-Claro, como tu ya tienes a tu "Won-Won"

La castaña se puso roja, claro que al ser invisible el chico no se dio mucha cuenta de ello, cosa que esta verdaderamente agradeció.

-Déjame en paz.

-¿Eres un poco arisca no crees?

-¿Y qué? ¿Te importa?

-¿A mi? Que va, solo daba tema de conversación.

-Pues mejor cambiemos de tema.

-Como quieras.

-Vaya, por fin despiertas-fue lo primero que escuchó cierta chica-esta vez has tardado diez minutos, parece que cada vez dura más.

-¿Michael?-dijo cuando consiguió enfocar a su interlocutor.

-El mismo.

¿Y LeBlanc?

-Se ha ido a buscar tú antídoto-contestó simplemente este.

-No tenía porque-comentó la chica mirando a un lado.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, al ver que no despertabas, incluso estuvo a punto de probar el método clásico.

-¿Eh?

El chico sonrió pícaramente-Un beso de amor.

La asiática se puso roja completamente-¡¿Pero que se ha creído ese chaval!-gritó por fin.

-Jajajajaja-el otro ya se estaba partiendo-tranquila que es coña.

-Ya te vale Mich.

-Merecía la pena solo para verte la cara, pero…¿A qué te gustó la idea?

Mirada fulminante-No me hables-Aunque…pensándolo un poco…el chico no le disgustaba del todo ¿no?

-Me aburro…-dijo Harry.

-Te jodes.

-No seas antipático.

-Muérete.

-Vamos…

-No soy yo quien va jodiendo por todas partes desde que empezó el curso.

-Joder…

-Pues eso, a joderse.

Harry apretó los puños, le faltaba poquito poquito para saltar encima del rubio y pegarle dos ostias.

-Ahí te quedas-dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba y a tientas salía del lugar que ocupaban desde hacía por lo menos una hora.

-Luego no me vengas llorando Potter-dijo el rubio tumbado en el suelo sin siquiera cambiar de posición.

Harry salió como pudo del lugar y empezó a andar maldiciendo mentalmente al rubio, a "su amiga " , al director y a todo lo que se la pasó por la cabeza, iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se preocupaba por pararse a "sentir" lo que había delante de él, o simplemente si había algo delante de él.

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!-gritó este cuando sintió su cuerpo caer al vacío, suerte que aún conservaba sus reflejos y pudo agarrarse en el último momento.

-Mira Herm, estoy harte de buscar a mi hermano-Repitió por vigésimo cuarta vez la pelirroja.

-Deja ya de quejarte Ginny, .¡Es tú hermano!

-Mira Hermione-dijo parando de andar-lo mejor será que nos separemos, tú sigue buscando a Ron si quieres y yo buscaré el antídoto y a la persona que necesita el nuestro, no se tú, pero a mi me da igual quien gane con tal de que todo esto acabe…

-Tienes razón…si necesitas algo…¿apáñatelas como puedas?

-Supongo…

-Bueno vale, suerte Gin-dijo mientras continuaba el camino que antes estaban siguiendo.

-Suerte Herm-la pelirroja tomó el camino hacia la derecha.

Parvati llevaba tres cuartos de hora "andando" y todavía no se había encontrado con nadie, estaba desesperada, ya hacía mucho que había dejado a Malfoy y a Harry, al principio le pareció buena idea ya que pensaba que no tardaría tanto, pero después de unas tres horas (cronómetro personal) estaría loca si no empezara a preocuparse.

-¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó hecha una furia-¡¿ESQUE NO HAY NADIE EN ESTE MALDITO LABERINTO!

Se sentó contra un arbusto gigante derrotada cuando de detrás de este salió un chico castaño.

-Hola, saludó este-recordaba haberlo visto en Hufflepuff, era amigo del rubito ese que le gustaba a Lavander si no recordaba mal-¿Tú eres…

-¡PARVATI!-gritó ¿Lavander, luego algo la empujó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo.

Harrod llevaba diez minutos parado en un cruce, pensaba en cual coger, se había perdido hacía más de una hora e intentaba recordar por cual había llegado al cruce para empezar.

-¿Por qué no puse una señal para saber por donde vine?-se lamentaba este.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo desde hace horas-escuchó que alguien decía tras él.

¡JIM!-gritó de la emoción de encontrar a alguien-¡Por fin!

El francés iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por un pelirrojo que pasó corriendo y gritando algo, los dos chicos se miraron confundidos, cuando fue Harrod quien lo intentó volvió a ser interrumpido, esta vez por una castaña que corría en la misma dirección por donde había ido el pelirrojo, los dos chicos se volvieron a mirar y salieron detrás de ellos.

-¡¿HOLA!-gritó Ginny otra vez, hacía rato que se había separado de su amiga y seguía sin encontrar rastro alguno de vida-¡EEEEEEOOOOOOOO!

-¡EEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOO!-se oyó grita a alguien.

-¡¿Has oído eso!-gritó Cho emocionada.

-¡Por fin!-dijo Michael mientras se incorporaba.

Los dos salieron disparados hacia donde habían oído la voz, al doblar la quita esquina vieron a una chica pelirroja que sonrió al verlos.

-¡GIN…-Cho se abalanzó sobre la chica, consiguió llegar pero no acabar su nombre ya que cayó en un profundo sueño.

La pelirroja la miró preocupada, el otro chico al que nunca había visto se acercó a ella tranquilamente.

-Hola-sonrió-Soy Michael Stevenson.

-¡PARVATI!-gritó Lavander tirándose encima de su amiga.

-¿Lavander?-preguntó esta.

-Menos mal que has llegado, ¿Tienes mi antídoto?

-Supongo que te referirás a uno para volverte visible.

-No, en realidad lo necesito para mejorar mi voz…-dijo esta sarcásticamente-¡Pues claro que lo necesito para volverme visible! ¿Es que no lo ves?

-En realidad no…

-No sigas por ahí Thomson-lo cortó Lavander antes de que Matt pudiera hacer un chiste malo con lo que había dicho, este sonrió.

-Hola, saludó a la recién llegada-¿tú eres la hermana de Padma no?

-Claro.

-Padma y yo somos amigos y me habla mucho de ti-sonrió.

-A saber lo que te dice…

-Sigo aquí sabéis-interrumpió la otra chica-¿Qué te he dicho Thomson?-volvió a adelantarse Lavander.

El chico al ver que no la podía pillar continuó habando con Parvati.

-¿Tienes algún antídoto?

-No lo siento, ¿Y vosotros?

Matt sacó el frasquito que le había dado Harrod, Parvati lo leyó detenidamente y luego empezó a gritar.

-¡SI! ¡Es este, ¡Es el de Harry!-empezó a saltar por todas partes-¡Si, Si, Si!

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-se escuchó.

-Oh oh…-dijeron los tres a la vez antes de salir corriendo en la dirección del grito.

Ginny y Michael se miraban embobados, esta aún con la otra chica encima.

-Eh… Esto…

-Ah, perdón, espera que te ayudo- el chico le quitó a su amiga que era más grande que la pelirroja de encima a la otra y la cogió en brazos.

-Esto…yo soy Ginny Weasley.

-¿Eres la hermana del amigo del ex de Cho?

-¿Eh?-puso cara rara, silencio.

-Jajajajajaja-los dos empezaron a reírse no sabían muy bien porque.

-Creo que si- consiguió decir la chica finalmente-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo refiriéndose a Cho.

-Narcolepsia-dijo este como si nada.

Ginny puso cara de sorpresa y rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, luego sacó un pequeño frasquito y se lo enseñó al chico al que se le iluminaron los ojos, fue a cogerlo pero esta lo alejó.

-No, no, no…-dijo moviendo la cabeza-¿Tienes alguno?-preguntó esperanzada-mi hermano se ha vuelto loco.

-No lo siento, el nuestro se lo llevó Jim y era algo sobre la ceguera.

-Ahhh…-esta se encogió de hombros divertida por las caras del chico-se siente.

-¡Ey espera!-dijo este al ver que Ginny guardaba el antídoto-¿No podr…

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-los dos chicos se miraron preocupados, Ginny sacó la poción del bolsillo y se la dio a Cho que despertó rápidamente, luego salió corriendo por donde había oído a Harry, detrás de ella salió Michael seguido de Cho, aunque esta última no sabía muy bien de que se trataba.

Jim y Harrod alcanzaron a Hermione que seguía corriendo detrás de Ron.

-¿Qué le pasa?-consiguió preguntar en moreno.

-Tiene alucinaciones-contestó esta, se giró para mirar al los dos chicos que corrían a su lado-¿No tendréis por casualidad su antídoto verdad?

-No, el mío es para alguien que se ha quedado ciego-dijo el rubio.

Luego se giró al otro chico.

-El mío es para alguien que ha desparecido-contestó Jim.

-¡Ese es el mío!-gritó de pronto Harrod.

Jim se sacó el frasquito del bolsillo y se lo entregó a su amigo.

-¿Y tú?-preguntaron los dos-El de mi grupo no lo tengo yo, pero era para alguien que no se podía aguantar despierto o algo así.

-Cho-dijo Jim-Ese es el mío, Cho se ha vuelto narcolépsica o algo así.

-Lavander ha desaparecido-continuó Harrod.

-Ron se ha vuelto loco.

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-los tres se miraron, el grito provenía de delante.

Harry se aguantaba como podía pero no aguantaría mucho más, las manos le sudaban y empezaban a ceder, ¿por qué demonios se había tenido que ir? Ahora podría estar discutiendo tranquilamente con Malfoy…¡Ahh! Malfoy, ese era el centro de todos sus problemas, siempre, en todos ellos, directa o indirectamente, aunque fuera mínimamente, siempre aparecía el rubio…

Harry no pudo seguir mucho tiempo pensando en Dios sabe que ya que otros asuntos más importantes requerían de su atención , estaba a punto de caer al vacío por que se había quedado ciego al entrar en un concurso de pruebas para no se que rollo de ser sincero organizado por Dumbledore…más surrealista no podía ser, las manos le temblaban, una de ellas se soltó y quedó colgando de la otra que tampoco tardaría demasiado en soltarse también…No podía aguantar más…No aguantaba más…No aguantó más…

-¡AHHHH!-gritó Harry esperando caer al vacío en vez de ser sujetado por alguien y chocar contra la pared.

-Mira que eres molesto Potter-dijo la inconfundible voz de Malfoy mientras lo subía, cuando por fin lo consiguió subirlo, Harry cayó encima del rubio, al que se le subieron los colores, agotado de la energía malgastada, estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que la respiración del moreno se normalizó.

-Gracias…-consiguió decir este aún apoyado en el hombro de su compañero.

Draco iba a decir algo cuando escuchó gritos y pasos de gente corriendo que venían hacia ellos.

-¡SOCORRO HARRY!-gritaba todavía Ron, venía directamente hacia ellos, seguido de cerca de Hermione y los dos chicos.

-¿Ese no es Ron…-preguntó Harry.

-Oh no…-fue lo único que consiguió decir Draco-muévete Potter-al decir esto Harry dio instintivamente un paso hacia atrás, lo cual provocó que volviera a caer al agujero, solo que esta vez el rubio lo cogió de la mano, se tambaleó un poco por el peso del moreno, estaba intentando volverlo a subir cuando el pelirrojo llegó donde estaban ellos chocando contra el rubio que intentaba subir al moreno, al hacer esto solo consiguió que Draco cayera hacia delante aún sujeto a Harry que dio un grito al notar que su compañero también caía, Draco se cogió al pie de Ron que también cayó.

-Hermione Jim y Harrod llegaron a tiempo para ver todo el numerito que había montado el pelirrojo.

-OhDiosmío-fue lo único que dijeron los tres antes de lanzarse Hermione al suelo para coger a Ron de una mano, Jim se tiró al lado de la chica y lo cogió de la otra mano, Harrod se quedó detrás de ellos pensando en una forma de subirlos…

Matt seguido de Parvati que llevaba a Lavander de la mano y Ginny seguida de Michael que iba delante de Cho llegaron al mismo tiempo a la orilla contraria donde Harrod estaba de pie dando vueltas de un lado para otro mientras Hermione y Jim sujetaban a Ron del que estaba sujeto Draco y tenía cogido de la mano a Harry, los seis chicos dieron un grito al ver la situación de los otros seis.

-No aguantaré mucho más-decía Hermione a Jim

-¡AHHHHH! ¡SUÉLTAME MUONSTRUO!-Gritaba Ron.

¡ESTATE QUIETO WEASLEY!-le gritó Draco, ya que como el pelirrojo no parara de moverse él y Harry caerían al vacío.

-Me estoy resbalando-susurró Harry que tenía miedo de que si gritaba se caería.

-¡HARRY!-gritaron Cho y Ginny.

-¡MONSTRUO, MONSTRUO!-seguía gritando Ron.

-¡PARA YA RONALD!-gritó Hermione

-¡¿Quién tiene el antídoto de la locura o lo que sea que tenga!-gritó por encima de todos Harrod.

Los de la otra orilla se miraron, nadie contestó, una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡La tengo yo!-alguien gritó desde el agujero, Harrod se acercó y vio como Malfoy movía la cabeza para darle a entender que era él, ya que no podía mover nada más.

-De coña…-dijo este, el Hufflepuff se paró a pensar y luego volvió a gritar-¡Me lo tendrás que pasar!

-¡¿Estás de coña no!-contestó el rubio-¡¿Cómo pretendes que te la pase!

Harrod se encogió de hombros.

-Date prisa-dijo Hermione.

-No creo que aguantemos mucho más si sigue moviéndose…

-¡SOCORRO! ¡SOCORRO!-seguía gritando el pelirrojo.

-Mierda…-dijo el ojigris-Potter, tendrás que cogerte de mi pierna.

-Estas de coña Malfoy.

-¡Vamos Potter!-gritó alguno de los que estaban al otro lado.

-¡Si no se donde está!

-Joder…¡Pues cógete a mi cintura!

-No me lo puedo creer…-dijo Harry mientras con la mano libre se cogía a la cintura del rubio para luego soltarse de la mano.

Draco metió la mano en su bolsillo pero no encontró nada-¡Mierda!-gritó.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA! –gritaron todos los demás.

-Esta en el otro bolsillo…no llego…

Todos miraron a Harry, que aunque no los podía ver notó 10 miradas en él.

-¡VALE, VALE!-dijo-¡LO HE CAPTADO!-como pudo cambió de posición y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su compañero, sacó un frasquito que este rápidamente le cogió.

-¡AHÍ VA!-dijo el rubio antes de lanzárselo al de arriba.

Harrod lo cogió al vuelo y se lo dio a beber rápidamente al pelirrojo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó cuando se dio cuenta de su situación.

-¡¡¡¡RON/WEASLEY!-gritaron Harry y Draco respectivamente-¡¡¡¡DEJA DE MOVERTE!

Ron dejó de moverse mientras Hermione intentaba explicarle todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó Matt desde el otro lado.

-Ni idea-contestó Harrod.

-¿Qué tal si todos toman los antídotos, Quizá así volvamos a la normalidad.

Harrod rápidamente sacó del bolsillo el antídoto de Lavander y se lo pasó a Matt, este lo cogió Lavander y al poco tiempo ya volvía a ser visible.

-¡Por fin!

-¿Quién falta?

Instintivamente todos miraron al agujero, al que estaba colgado más abajo.

-Harry…-dijeron todos a la vez.

-¡Vale!-dijo Draco-¡Tengo una idea, ¡Pasarme el antídoto y yo se lo daré a Potter!

-¿Y si se cae?-preguntó Jim.

-¿Prefieres seguir así LeBlanc?

-¿Estamos de mala leche no Draco?-contestó este.

-Cállate.

Jim lo miró por unos instantes-Va Harrod pásaselo.

Parvati sacó el antídoto y se lo pasó a Harrod, este calculó y lo soltó, todos dejaron de respirar hasta que Draco tuvo el frasquito en sus manos, lo destapó con la boca y se lo metió a Harry en la boca, cuando el moreno recuperó la visión ahogó un gritó al ver como estaba la situación, Hermione y Jim no aguantarían mucho más…En realidad no aguantaron mucho más…

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritaron Ron, Draco y Harry al mismo tiempo que cerraban los ojos.

Al contrario de lo que habían pensado cayeron sobre unos cojines, cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraban en medio del gran comedor, los demás estaban allí en la misma posición en que estaban cuando cayeron, detrás de estos estaba todo el colegio aplaudiendo, saltando y gritando…Antes de que pudieran relacionar lo último que había pasado Dumbledore apareció entre sus compañeros…

-Bien hecho chicos…

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Por fin! Yeeeee jaaaaaa!

Llevo horas escribiendo el cap, esk me kede en blanco i no sabia km porras continuarlo TT k felicidad…bueno a partir de ahora no tardare muxo, en serio ( esk ya se km va a seguir…) juasjuasjuas…

Bueno mil perdones x el retraso, espero k os haya gustado, ek final me raye un poco…xD supongo k lo havreis notado no? Wenu pos eso, ara mepiro a ver si mi pc le da x conectarse i actualizo oki?

Gracias x tener esa paciencia de santos conmigo xD

dwwwwww


	6. una tregua hasta

Siiiii!!!!!!! Por fiiin, milagro! Me ha costado, xr esta era la parte complicada, a partir de ahora ya se ke pasa i no hay problema MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gracias x aguantar (si seguís leyendome)

Spoliers: nada es mio, bueno en realidad algo si, xr todo lo que os suene de los libros no es mio.

Una tregua hasta el final del juego 

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!-gritaron Ron, Draco y Harry al mismo tiempo que cerraban los ojos.

Al contrario de lo que habían pensado cayeron sobre unos cojines, cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraban en medio del gran comedor, los demás estaban allí en la misma posición en que estaban cuando cayeron, detrás de estos estaba todo el colegio aplaudiendo, saltando y gritando…Antes de que pudieran relacionar lo último que había pasado Dumbledore apareció entre sus compañeros…

-Bien hecho chicos…

Los doce le miraban sorprendidos aún sin creer lo que acababa de pasar mientras el director se acercaba a los tres que estaban en el suelo para ayudarles a levantarse. El anciano les ofreció la mano para levantarse, acto que solo aceptó Harry ya que Ron la miró inseguro y el rubio se levantó solo mientras murmuraba algo por lo bajo… Nada más levantarse todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir como si hubieran hecho algo fantástico.

-Bien hecho Harry-le susurró el director al oído a lo que este le miró raro-¡Bien, silencio todos!-dijo finalmente-Por favor, los "concursantes"-les dirigió una afectuosa mirada que realmente nadie se tragó-que se coloquen por grupos a mi alrededor por favor…

El pelirrojo se dirigió un poco avergonzado hacia la chica castaña que le esperaba con cara de pocos amigos, por otra parte la asiática no hacía mas que mirar de mala manera al francés que no hacía otra que acercarse a esta con una sonrisa "inocente" en los labios, el tercer integrante del grupo hablaba despreocupadamente la con la tercera integrante del primer grupo, Parvati hablaba en voz baja con su amiga mirando a Harrod que comentaba algo interesantísimo con su amigo, por lo que solo quedaban el rubio y el moreno que realmente no tenían mucho que decirse por lo que fue una suerte que el francés hiciera acto de presencia en ese momento y ¿se le tirara encima al rubio? Este párrafo no ha tenido mucho sentido como supongo que habréis notado, lo he hecho específicamente para que os centréis más o menos donde está cada uno y obviamente para rayar al personal…

-LeBlanc, te agradecería infinitamente que te quitaras de encima-empezó este-es una costumbre que no se porque todavía no has notado que me jode…

Automáticamente el moreno le guiñó un ojo al chico y se reunió de nuevo con la chica que le miraba boque abierta…es decir… ¿Se acababa de lanzar encima de Draco Malfoy? Y lo que es más importante ¡¿le acababa de guiñar un ojo a Draco Malfoy?!

Harry se había quedado en el mismo estado de shock que Cho, ¿desde cuándo si se podía saber alguien tenía tanta confianza con el rubio? ¡Y encima un chaval que había aparecido de la noche a la mañana! No es que fuera de su incumbencia ni le fuera de vital importancia saberlo, pero si alguien tenía esas confianzas con SU enemigo y recalco el SU, pues debería saberlo… ¿no?

-¿Te pasa algo Potter?-le preguntó de mala manera el ojigris.

-No…solo-Harry notó como se ponía nervioso así que decidió darle la espalda-Bah…olvídame…

El rubio levantó las cejas y entornó los ojos -Eres más raro de lo que pensaba…

-Mira quien fue a hablar…-comentó Harry lo suficientemente bajo para que el chico no lo oyera.

-Venga chicos, no tengo todo el día, tengo que repartir los puntos y hablaros de la próxima prueba que empezará en unos minutos…

-¡¿Unos minutos?!-gritaron casi todos.

-Claro, en cuanto os cuente de que va y se hagan los turnos empezará.

-Te juro que yo lo mato-le decía Cho a Michael con instintos homicidas.

-Bueno, ¿ya estáis?-los chicos se acabaron de colocar en grupos en torno al director-bien…veamos…-el director sacó una lista y la examinó tranquilamente…-a ver…aja…-los chicos empezaban a impacientarse-¡vale! El grupo ganador es el de la señorita Chang y los señores Stevenson y LeBlanc, así que tienen 20 puntos cada uno.

-Que emoción-decía irónica la chica.

-Aparte de esto al señor Potter se le descontarán 10 puntos que serán para el señor Malfoy.

-¡¿Perdón?!-preguntó Harry malhumorado, ¡lo que le faltaba! Encima de todo ¿ahora le quitaban puntos que no tenía para dárselos al estúpido de Malfoy?

-Te dije que luego no me vinieras llorando-le dijo el chico con una sonrisa de superioridad en la boca, ¡Qué ganas tenía de partirle la cara!

¡Ah! Venganza divina, pensaba el rubio, como estaba disfrutando con todo eso…

-No sigas por ese camino Malfoy-luego se giró al director-¿Y por qué si puede saberse le da mis puntos a Malfoy?

-Claro está Harry-empezó el anciano-Porque tú te caíste por un precipicio y si no llega a ser por él, finito.

Ese jueguecito no estaba siendo muy bueno para su salud mental…Malfoy le miró divertido y el director continuó hablando-Ahora…hablemos de la próxima prueba…

Silencio.

Todos le miran expectante.

-En serio, mira que es teatrero-le dijo Harrod a Matt por lo bajo.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó finalmente Hermione, ya que odiaba que hicieran eso.

Dumbledore sonrió de forma que unos cuantos ya se temieron lo peor…

-Una pelea sin varitas.

Jim, Cho, Parvati y Lavander sonrieron, todos los demás le miraban incrédulos.

-Esta usted de broma ¿no?

-Nunca he hablado más enserio Srta Granger.

-Pues no se que pensará que hagamos por que desde luego no estamos muy familiarizados en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo…-dijo escéptico Matt.

-No es problema mío…dentro de unos segundos aparecerán las listas de los combates, la prueba empezará inmediatamente después, pueden ir con sus amigos.

Ninguno de los doce se movió, se quedaron mirando con la boca abierta como el director se alejaba tranquilamente e inmediatamente después todo el gran comedor se les echaba encima…Draco se escabulló como pudo de la multitud que decían ser sus compañeros y arrastró a sus dos amigos en cuanto los vio fuera del alcance de la gente.

Harry vio como el rubio desaparecía rumbo a Slytherin, seguramente a encontrarse con sus dos amigos del alma, él mismo, en un descuido de todos cogió a Parvati y se la llevó fuera del comedor, cosa que también vio el rubio.

-¿Habéis visto a Patil?-preguntó el Hufflepuff rubio.

-Creo que se ha ido con Harry-Lavander se acercó al chico guiñándole un ojo de complicidad en plan "necesitan estar solos pero tú calla"-¿Thomson no estará por aquí no?-dijo al cabo de un rato.

Harrod sonrió-No, ¿Por?

-Quita esa sonrisa de idiota que solo preguntaba por preguntar.

-Ya…Hablando del ruin de Roma…

-¿Hablabais de mí?-dijo el castaño apareciendo de la nada.

-No-Lavander cortó y se fue sin decir nada.

-Hablabais de mí-afirmó cuando se hubo ido, el rubio se encogió de hombros y se encaminó rumbo a Hufflepuff con su amigo.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Harry?-inquirió Hermione.

-Creo que está con Patil-Harrod le contestó de camino que iba hacia Hufflepuff guiñándole un ojo a la chica como anteriormente había hecho Lavander, Hermione y Ron fruncieron el ceño, aunque cada uno por motivos diferentes.

-Michael ¿me escuchas?-preguntó Cho por tercera vez.

-Si, si, claro que te escucho.

-Entonces ¿te parece bien?

-Claro, claro.

-Bien, bien, me encanta que te tomes lo de las orgías con lo profesores de una manera tan liberal.

-No te preocupes chica, yo te entiendo…

La asiática a punto estuvo de pegarle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago si no llega a ser por cierta voz con cierta conversación que le llamó en cierto modo la atención…

-¿Habéis visto a Draco?-dijo alguien a quien reconocería a miles de quilómetros aunque le conociera hacía escasas horas.

-¿A Malfoy?-preguntó extrañada la pelirroja-Ni idea, creo que ha ido a su mesa…

-Ah…Estará con Blaise y Pansy…Vale gracias-repetición mental en la cabeza de Cho "estará con Blaise y Pansy" ¿Qué pintaba él con esos Slytherins? ¡Y encima se iba rumbo a Slytherin con toda la confianza del mundo! Bueno, se iba por que el director no se lo permitió…Los doce que estaban cada uno a lo suyo aparecieron de diferentes maneras como cuando los habían transportado la primera vez.

-Se acabó el tiempo-Harry y Parvati parecían en medio de una discusión ya que el chico tenía una mano en el pelo y la chica una mano levantada, Harrod y Matt habían estado hablando con sus amigos por lo que no salieron muy mal parados, Hermione parecía algo cabreada y Ron la miraba de mala manera, Draco estaba sentado en el suelo, Jim sonreía felizmente, Cho tenía cara de pocos amigos al igual que Hermione, Lavander parecía aburrida y Michael y Ginny tenían cara de idiotas…cuando más o menos reaccionaron los doce cambiaron rápidamente de postura-las listas están hechas…

Primera ronda:

-Ronald Weasley vs Harrod Troy

-Harry Potter vs Parvati Patil

-Ginny Weasley vs Lavender Brown

-Cho Chang vs Matt Thomson

-Draco Malfoy vs Jim LeBlanc

-Hermione Granger vs Michael Stevenson

Silencio…

-Venga va-empezaron Harry y Draco, se miraron mal-¿Está usted de broma no?

-¿Tienen algún problema con sus contrincantes?

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero le echaron mentalmente todas las maldiciones que pudieron al director (personalmente creo que va a acabar bastante mal)

-Bueno, bueno, pues si nadie tiene nada que objetar empezaremos ya con Weasley y Troy…-Ron empalideció al escuchar que tenía que pelear el primero.

-Pero… ¿no pretenderá que "luchemos-le recorrió un escalofrío al decir la palabra X-con los uniformes del colegio?

-No, no, tranquilo señor Weasl…

-Es Weasley.

-Como sea…Severus, Minerva, traigan los equipos-al decir esto, de entre la multitud aparecieron los antes nombrados con una pila de ropa cada uno-nos hemos tomado la libertad de hacerles chándals de las casas…

-¿Y no podía habérsela tomado antes?-preguntó la Ravenclaw-y por cierto, ¿por qué siempre deja las frases en el aire?

-No se de que habla…De todas maneras pueden ir a cambiarse a la sala de los trofeos, los quiero aquí en cinco minutos…

Los concursantes cogieron con bastante mal humor los chándals y se dirigieron a la sala de los trofeos, Harry arrastraba a Ron por todo el comedor y casi tubo que meterlo a patadas en la sala, cuando llegaron las chicas se metieron al fondo y los chicos se quedaron al principio.

Draco se alejó un poco de los demás ya que se sentía incómodo teniéndose que cambiar frente a todos, el chándal le quedaba un poco grande, desde luego que el vejete no se complicaba demasiado la existencia, unos pantalones verdes con dos rayas grises a los lados y una camiseta verde claro con el emblema de Slytherin grabado…el verde no era un color que le sentara bien, cuando se estaba poniendo las deportivas (verdes) apareció un Harry con los pantalones como los suyos pero en rojo y la camiseta en la mano…

-¿Por qué te has alejado?-el rubio se quedó con cara de "¿me estás hablando a mí?" Bueno, esa cara mezclada con un leve tono carmín.

-¿No es evidente?-contestó el ojigris.

-No mordemos.

-No me importa.

Se quedaron en silencio varios segundos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No estamos a tú nivel o algo así?

-Piensa lo que quieras.

Harry contó hasta cinco mentalmente para no matarle ahí mismo, Draco, por otra parte, mientras se agachaba a atarse las zapatillas pensaba en lo estúpido que habría sonado decirle a Harry Potter que le daba vergüenza.

-Eh…-el moreno carraspeó un poco haciendo que el otro levantara la cabeza-¿No te parece raro algo?

-¿Más raro de lo normal?-Harry entornó los ojos.

-¿No has notado que me falta algo?

-¿Aparte del cerebro?

Ahora Harry contó hasta diez.

-¿No te parece raro qué no lleve camiseta?-el rubio lo miró de arriba abajo.

-No.

-¿No?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Supongo que no llevas para lucirte delante de las chicas-el ojigris lo miró de soslayo.

-No-contestó ahora el Gryffindor.

-¿No?

-No me gustan las…no me gusta lucirme-el chico giró la cabeza algo avergonzado, Draco sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-Bueno, ¿entonces?

-Es que…Dumbledore me ha dado una talla pequeña y…como he visto que a ti te viene grande, he pensado que… ¿las podríamos cambiar?

El slytherin lo miró incrédulo ¿En serio le estaba diciendo que si se cambiaban la ropa? ¡Cómo si no hubiera más gente en la sala!

-Que chiste más bueno Pottie.

-¿Eso es un no?

-¿A ti qué te parece?-el rubio se levantó y quedó delante del otro-¿Quieres algo más o has venido solo para eso?

-La verdad es que había venido para…

El ojigris entornó los ojos.

-Venía ha hacer una tregua contigo-dijo rápidamente, luego se apresuró a añadir-Si tu quieres, claro…

Harry bajó la mirada mientras el otro le miraba incrédulo, luego de varios segundos así el moreno le miró.

-Venga Malfoy, solo durante el juego, al menos…podríamos sernos de ayuda…

Draco seguía mirándolo fijamente, cosa que incomodaba un poco a Harry, pero no dijo nada. Harry finalmente se desesperó y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, ¡¿Qué demonios le había hecho pensar que aceptaría una tregua con él?!

-¡Potter!-lo llamó, cuando se giró el otro le tiró su camiseta a la cara, luego se acercó y le quitó la suya al Gryffindor.

-Pero solo durante el juego…-Harry sonrió viendo como el chico se ponía su camiseta.

FIESTA!!!! He acabado el cap!!! I estoi viva!!!!!!!

Mil gracias x leer mis neuras TT os agradezco infinitamente los RR a todos, mientras haya alguien k lo lea yo seguire aunk tarde mil años TT

Hasta la proxima!!!


End file.
